Super Mario Party
Super Mario Party is a party video game developed and published by Nintendo on October 5, 2018 for the Nintendo Switch. It is the eleventh main installment in the Mario Party series, and the sixteenth installment in the franchise. The game returns to its roots, last seen in Mario Party 8, where four players travel around a board, collecting coins and eventually buying Stars, which are placed randomly around the board. However, it uses elements from more recent Mario Party games, such as the ally system from Mario Party: Star Rush. The game also takes advantage of the Joy-Con motion controls in multiple game modes. Gameplay Super Mario Party returns to the classic gameplay of the older Mario Party games. Up to four players pick a character and a game mode they want to play. The main game mode, Party Mode, features up to four players taking turns and navigating the board in search of stars while competing against one another in a variety of minigames. A second mode, known as Partner Party, has two teams of two players also searching for stars on a free-movement board similar to those in Mario Party: Star Rush. The game can be played with only one Joy-Con controller per player, allowing two players to play together with only one Switch system, which comes with two Joy-Con. Super Mario Party also takes advantage of the Switch's local wireless capabilities, allowing teams to play from separate Switch consoles and allowing multiple Switch consoles to be arranged and synchronized to create larger, multi-monitor environments in a mode called "Toad's Rec Room" (as patented prior to the game's reveal). When playing Party Mode, players can land on special spaces, such as Event Spaces, Lucky Spaces and Bad Luck Spaces. However, there are also Ally Spaces present, which gives the player who lands on it a random ally who accompanies them for the rest of the game. The ally will give the player their special dice block to use while also adding either a 1 or a 2 to that player's roll every turn, while also accompanying them in minigames. Some of the minigames can be played using traditional button controls, while others may be controlled by motion controls, such as a tricycle race minigame. Toad returns as Super Mario Party's host, directing the players throughout the game. However, Toadette and Kamek also accompany Toad as co-hosts for the first time in the series. Playable characters The roster of playable characters in Super Mario Party include Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Shy Guy, Koopa Troopa, Boo, Hammer Bro and Dry Bones, all of which are returning characters, with Bowser being fully playable for the first time. New playable characters to the series include Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong, who appear in the main series for the first time, as well as Goomba, Monty Mole and Pom Pom. However, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dry Bones and Pom Pom are unlockable characters, and can't be played from the start of the game. Unlike other Mario Party games, each character in Super Mario Party has a unique dice block which they can use as well as the regular 1-6 dice block, allowing players to pick characters not just for favourites, but also to suit their play style. Some dice blocks allow the player to gain or lose coins, however this means they won't move any spaces on that turn. A list of each character's dice blocks are shown below; Category:Video games Category:Party games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Super Mario games Category:Mario Party games